I'm Forever Yours
by JeeJayMay
Summary: Oneshot: A romantic wedding scene pairing Sun Ce and Da Qiao! I decided to do this one for one of this couple's fans. Please R&R!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. It belongs to Koei._

_Hellooooooo… Back with another story! I was planning to finish **Finally Found You **before starting to write any more fanfiction, but this story is a favor for **hellokittyjdb**, as I promised her I would write a romantic oneshot pairing Sun Ce and Da Qiao together, and I absolutely enjoyed myself while doing so!_

_To everyone, especially hellokittyjdb, enjoy!

* * *

_

_Where this little scene is taking place:_ An enormous, stunning temple made entirely out of gold, with walls that are decorated with fabulous red and gold paintings, and statues and sculptures of giant tigers elaborately arranged in every corner.

He gazed down at the precious woman standing serenely by his side. Never had he dreamed he would be so lucky as to have such an angel all to himself. His father had summoned scores of accomplished girls of high standing from all over the land in order for his son to choose a bride. Yet none of the eligible- even beautiful young ladies could stir him, nor even make him bat an eye. And it wasn't even because he himself was considered quite a prize by most courtesans throughout the kingdom. He simply hadn't felt a spark, no connection with women aside from wanting to tease them like all the others. Until he met her- quite accidentally. The very instant he had first set his eyes on her, he was enchanted. She was a true vision. Yet he had known that these initial feelings he developed for her could not be love. Not yet. Not until he knew and understood her. Not until he knew he would fight off dragons, go any lengths, sacrifice anything he had, die a thousand times- for her. And now he was sure he would. He knew it. She was his- all his, and would remain so until the end of time. None other could ever have her.

He suddenly stopped daydreaming lazily of his fantasies. Could he be selfish, thinking such thoughts? Making her seem like a mere object he could possess? For her _beauty_?

_Never_, he thought firmly. Of course, pondering his wonderful fortune simply got him carried away. He knew that he had never felt, nor would ever feel this way about anyone, other than this adored and cherished young lady whose fingers- so small compared with his own, yet so soft and warm- were tenderly slipped in his own. She was the only one he simply couldn't wait to see every day, the only one he couldn't resist impulsively scooping into his arms. Not so very long ago, he wouldn't have been able to imagine he was even capable of a feeling so rich, so pure and powerful. Until he'd met her, life had certainly been interesting, rewarding... but not half as meaningful and divine as it was now. Knowing that his life was more precious to someone else than it was to him, he grew to value it multiple times more- particularly because the person who wanted him was her. Living everyday to its fullest for himself was surely something he could do. It had always been_ fun_. But after meeting her, he began living for more than that. He began teaching her, who'd been so withdrawn at first, how to live. Bringing her life's surprises. Letting her love.

And in return, she taught him how to feel that which couldn't be seen... taught him how to see the world in all its depth, all its unlimited aspects he'd been taking for granted.

He knew he would never be able to live without her now. She was the one person who would never leave his side- who would endure each and every hardship with him.

Her soft, penetrating eyes. Eyes that clearly told him she would follow him till the ends of the earth whenever he lovingly stared into them. Eyes that would frustrate him beyond words whenever they would hold the slightest trace of undesired tears. Her rich, silky hair, of which he would never get tired playing with, or running his fingers through. Her fair, rosy skin, which would blush excessively at his shortest stare, at his slightest caress. Her sweet and gentle lips, which he could feel smile with pleasure through every kiss they had shared. Her silvery voice, which he could listen to from the early hours of dawn to the late hours of night, and still ask for more. Her soft touches, her loving embraces, her sweet smiles and her words of love for him- they were all beyond comparison with even the most amazing miracles ever to take place. He adored her. More than anything and anyone. He valued her above his substantial pride- and himself. And now, he was committing his life to her, forever and for always.

_No guy in the world could be half as lucky as me.

* * *

_

She squeezed her hand against his softly, and looked up to face him.

"Ce…" she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears of joy. "I can't believe this is happening…" she bit her lips to control her sudden sob of pleasure, which interrupted her sentence.

"Da, shhh…" came his voice tenderly, calm for once in contrast to hers.

She looked down immediately. She had no intention of looking like a fool on her wedding day.

When she thought about the young woman she was now, and the one she'd been a year ago... She could hardly believe it. She had forbidden herself to fall in love with any man at a rather young age. She had told herself that love never existed- that love was merely lust that was given a better name to woo unsuspecting ladies. And who could have blamed her? She had seen nothing, experienced naught in her sheltered life that proved to her otherwise. As indeed, ever since she attained a marriageable age, she had received only hollow words and lustful leers from men, some of them twice as old as she was due to her truly startling beauty. And so, she had made sure that all those fools, nobles and dukes alike, who had proclaimed eternal love for her received nothing but indifference.

But when she met Sun Ce- the laid-back, energetic, walking barrel of laughter, all the coldness she had held in her heart for men melted away. For the first time, she had realized that she could be loved by someone- someone like him- for the girl she was, by all his heart and soul. She realized that here, in this vivacious, determined and incredible young man, was the chance for her to feel the kind of love she'd secretly yearned for all her life, but was too afraid to voice her hope for it. And the sad, sorrowful girl who had always declared to herself that she could never love had vanished- almost overnight- to be replaced by as bright and beaming a maiden as anyone would wish to see. A maiden who adored someone as much as he adored her. Who blessed and relished every moment she had with him. Who wanted to be the best she could be, just to please him, or comfort him. Who could and would say or do anything out of character just to bring that amused smile on his stunningly handsome face, and that proud arch in his eyebrow. Who thought she could never love him enough.

Da Qiao had always been a sweet, warm and kind-hearted person- but it was Sun Ce who'd almost effortlessly brought out the real girl- the real woman under all the frigidness she used to conceal her heart. At first it had only been her younger sister who knew and loved her for who she actually was. But when she met Sun Ce, she'd been able to laugh freely, she'd been able to look forward to tomorrow, been able to think of how lovely and sweet life was. He was the only one who could reach her- reach out and touch her as naturally as possible, the only one who could tease her, tickle her, love her...

His very presence made her blush uncontrollably, his casual but unbelievably sincere promises of love caused her to melt, his embraces transported her to a magical place where only the two of them existed, and his soft, yet passionate kisses would sweep her into a state of perpetual bliss.

She knew she would die without him. She knew that there was absolutely no one could love more, or even as much. She also knew that this was the happiest day of her life.

_No woman will ever be better off than I am now.

* * *

_

Everyone in the world whom the two of them deeply loved was present: There was Sun Jian, his eyes proudly watching his son and future daughter-in-law make their way towards the priest, who eyed them with approval. There was Xiao Qiao, tears welling up in her eyes as she watched her beloved older sister pass by and blow her a kiss with moisture in her own eyes. There was Zhou Yu arm-in-arm with Xiao, his fiancée, grinning at his sworn brother, receiving another in return. Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang were actually hugging each other, her dissolving into silent sobs and smiling through them at their elder brother.

_If only Papa were here… _

Da's father had passed away just a few months ago. That may have been the only bit of sadness which marred her perfect joy. But she knew he was watching her from the heavens.

_Mom... your big boy's getting married! _

Ce could just hear his mother's soft laughter. He knew she was probably bragging about her son to all his other relatives she'd joined years ago, wherever they were…

_I'm yours forever…_

* * *

"I now declare you, Lord Sun Ce, and you, Lady Da Qiao, husband and wife. You may now kiss." But Ce and Da didn't kiss immediately. They just stood, silently facing each other. This was their moment. They wanted it to be perfect. All the esteemed guests, invited and uninvited, began taking their leave. The priest shut his heavy book, and he, too, departed, a smile frozen on his face. Sun Jian stole a glance at the pair, turned to his family, and said,

"Come. They will follow later."

And the rest obediently followed him out of the temple.

The large, incredibly beautiful temple was now entirely empty- except for Ce and Da.

Silent tears were now sliding down Da's face, but she was smiling. These were tears of absolute joy.

Ce reached over and gently pulled Da against him, so that the tip of his nose rested on hers.

"So…you happy now?" he said softly.

"How couldn't I be?" breathed Da.

Ce laughed softly.

"So that's it? You've just married Sun Ce, sugar. And _happy's_ the best you can do?"

Da giggled, and swatted her husband across the chest. Ce was always doing that to her.

"What do you think?" she asked him, gazing up at his face.

Ce didn't answer, but held her closer in response. His eyes were serious now, a very rare sight to behold, and he had ceased teasing her.

"Ce… do you love me?"

She knew the answer, but she just loved hearing it from him. It would always make her heart burst with happiness.

"Way more than life itself, Da."

More tears spilled from her eyes. She was beginning to feel giddy. _She was finally married to him! _She was his wife. _His wife!_ She struggled to speak properly.

"I do… too… Ce, I'm…"

He silenced her by one quick movement; he swept her closer into his arms and kissed her. He kissed her long and soft, and she pressed her lips to his and returned the kiss all too willingly. It seemed as if they were alienated from the entire world, and they had all the time they could want to just be with each other, without thinking about how, or worrying if someone might find them, mock them, or tell them that as a lord and his lady, they were expected to behave 'appropriately'.

Ce ended the kiss suddenly. He had his old humor back in his eyes.

"So…you were saying?" he said, his trademark smile stretched across his handsome face.

"I'm yours forever, Ce. _Yours forever_."

Ce's grin vanished, and, as he stared at her innocent, beautiful face lit up with adoration and admiration, he felt his heart melting, as only Da could make it behave so. She was his forever. He knew it was so, and now that she was, he made an internal vow to always do right by her, to never misuse her, and to love her with all of himself there was to love.

"So am I, Da. So am I."

Nothing more was said, as they kissed again, this time one which involved their souls as well as their hearts. And a silent, yet extremely powerful, mutual vow passed through their lips and into their hearts as they kissed.

_I'm forever yours…_

* * *

_Ahhh… writing stories like this one always leaves a warm spot in my heart! Anyways, I hope all you guys enjoyed that. Especially you, hellokittyjdb! Whew, that was quite a lot to write, but I did have alot of fun with it. I think I might write another oneshot sometime this month, most probably about Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao. But not until I think I've got enough of reviews for THIS ONE! lol So, everyone who liked this story, and who's eager to have a Yu/Xiao oneshot, please remember to review! _

_Thanks!  
_


End file.
